I Will Never Forget You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Based on the crying scene on Season 2, episode 11. Eli and Umi make a solemn promise as Umi cries at the news of her leaving.


**I Will Never Forget You**

 **Pairing: Eli x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is Yuri. Now for this, it's not like I'm depressed or anything. I just…listened to a sad song and it motivated me to create this story. Also…part of the idea doesn't belong to me. So, I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for giving me this idea. And…that scene in Season 2, Episode 11, that got me really hard. I wasn't really expecting Umi to cry on Eli's chest, though, but it made me happy. So…here's some detail on what happened during the crying scene. Enjoy.**

It is now sunset and the girls were just done taking a group photo in the photo booth. However, when the girls of Muse got back to the train station, they were first talking a laughing until Hanayo breaks down in tears. Then, it is followed by Rin and then Maki. Honoka and Kotori as well. Umi is also sobbing her heart out on Eli's chest. After a while, Nozomi offers her shoulder to cry on for Nico, even though she tried her hardest not to cry.

The news of Muse retiring after the competition was heartbreaking. Honoka and the rest shouted out their decision on the beach before the group photo. And not only that, but Eli, Nozomi and Nico are graduating. Muse will never be the same if all three of them are gone. It will never be a group called Muse if it's not 9 of them. No, there's just no way. What will they do when they leave? Will they get new recruits? How will they when Honoka's sister, Yukiho and Eli's sister, Alisa, decided to make their own idol group, inspired by Muse? This was a very hard decision to make, yet they did it anyway with all the courage left in them.

Umi, though, is the one that's taking this the hardest. She doesn't want Eli to leave at all. Not after the times they spent together. All the fun they had during those years while being with Muse…is going to be gone. The blue haired archer's tears still fall freely as shoulders shake violently.

"I'm so sorry," Eli whispers as her own tears fall.

"It's not fair!" Umi sobs. "We…we still have so much we could do! Why does it have to be like this!?"

"It's just how it is, Umi." She pulls away and tips her chin to her level. "Also, I want to tell you something: After I graduate, in a few days, I have to return to Russia to take care of my grandmother."

Umi gasps. "Y-you're…leaving? You're really leaving me!?"

Eli nods her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

The lyricist shakes her head roughly and buries her head in the blonde's chest. "You're my girlfriend! So, we'll be separated probably for a long time!"

Eli continues to gently stroke Umi's hair to comfort her. "I know. And I'm going to miss you, too."

Umi jolts her head up with the tears still falling. "Please don't leave me! Y-you can stay here and we can still spend time together!"

The quarter Russian shakes her head sadly. "Unfortunately, I can't."

Umi chokes a sob as she clutches Eli's shirt. "Eli…! Why….WHY!?"

All the blonde could say is, "I'm sorry." And then stroke her hair again while hugging her gently. As the sobbing and sniffling continues, Eli pulls away to face the blue haired archer. "Umi…promise me something."

The shy girl looks up at her girlfriend. "Yes?"

"No matter where I go," Eli says, softly. "No matter how far I am…I just want you to know that I'll always remember you. I'll remember your cute face, your smile, and all the fun times we spent together while we were dating."

Umi nods as she sniffles. "I…I'll never forget you, either, Eli. I promise, I will never, ever forget you."

The quarter Russian smiles as she wipes some of the tears with her thumb and caresses her cheek. "That's a promise, Umi. Let's never forget each other when we're apart."

"Yes…that's a promise!" Umi says as she nods in agreement.

The two lean towards each other and touch lips. Umi knows there's some time left before her girlfriend leaves her, but until then, she'll try to spend as much time with Eli when she can. She loves Eli very much, as Eli does with Umi. They will definitely never forget each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, but worth it. I love this pairing so much~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
